Tu es mon obsession
by EclipseOfHeart
Summary: L'obsession peut parfois se mêler à la folie, mais...n'en vaut elle pas le coup ? OS Caroline/Klaus version cabaret.


La musique battait son plein. Une odeur de chaleur, de sensualité, d'alcool et de tabac froid régnait dans le bâtiment. Les hommes qui se rendaient dans ce genre d'endroit étaient souvent des hommes mariés assouvissant leurs fantasmes les plus profonds, ou bien encore des jeunes adultes comblant leurs manques dans les mouvements sensuels des hanches des danseuses. Les femmes y allaient aussi, voulant surveiller leurs petit-ami, ou bien simplement pour s'amuser... Les danseuses, elles, étaient des femmes divine. Courbes parfaites, déhanché sublime, souples comme des plumes, sensuelles et sexy. Tenues légères, danses libertines, sourires lubriques accrochés à leurs lèvres pulpeuses. Elles s'amusaient aussi. L'entrée d'une homme spécial dans le cabaret n'attira pas plus l'attention. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose de spécial. Oh oui. Il avait quelque chose de plus que tous ces hommes. Il avait connu les premiers cabarets. Ils avaient en effet beaucoup plus d'années à son compteur que tous ces autres humains qui étaient obsédés par ces choses. Il avait voulu se rendre là pour se lâcher, se divertir. Personne ne savait qu'une soixantaine d'années plus tôt, il avait une addiction plutôt forte pour ces lieux. Ce moment qu'il était en train de vivre lui rappelait bien son passé, et il aimait ça. Toutes ces histoires avec ces petits vampire prétentieux et ces humains qui se croyaient supérieurs à lui et se la jouaient courageux, il en avait plus qu'assez. Il était tant qu'il s'en aille, pour reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Alors qu'il admirait le spectacle qui avait bien évolués en quatre vingt ans, il repéra une danseuse qui sortait du lot. Une blonde au cheveux bouclés qui retombait magnifiquement sur ses épaules. Elle était très légèrement habillée : un ensemble de sous vêtements rouge et noir, des bas résilles et des plumes rouges retombaient sur ses cuisses. Elle dansait de dos ce qui laissait apercevoir une magnifique chute de rein. Elle dansait d'une manière si lascive, qui en allait jusqu'à l'héroïque. Elle bougeait comme si son corps étaient un élastique. Son corps était vraiment une pure merveille. Elle était merveilleuse. Soudain, la musique accéléra, et la blonde se retourna en secouant d'un air provocant sa chevelure parfaite. Le vampire n'en fut que plus émerveiller. Son visage, qu'un connaissait maintenant depuis quelques temps, était illuminé d'un rictus alléchant. Elle leva les bras au ciel et descendit son corps jusqu'à se retrouver accroupi sur la scène. Elle descendit à son tour sa main comme pour détacher ses bas, mais remonta sa plastique de rêve doucement sans s'arrêter de danser. Elle le remarqua, et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard, et s'accroupi alors une nouvelle fois, plus proche de la limite de la scène. Elle lui fit signe du doigt pour qu'il s'approche, ordre auquel il obéit sans se faire prier. Elle l'attrapa par le cou, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux sans quitter ses yeux bleus, et en remontant sensuellement ses hanches, puis ses jambes. Elle descendit de la scène, puis colla son corps à celui du jeune homme. Elle balada ses mains sur son torse, puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

" Sais-tu vraiment qui suis-je ? susurra sensuellement la blonde à l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours ma beauté, répondit-il sur le même ton. "

Il la saisit par le cou, et l'embrassa avec une passion qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Tous ses sens entamaient une danse enflammée dans sa tête. Leurs langues se relièrent. Et ce soir là, non seulement il avait découvert que son addiction pour ces établissements avaient finalement un sens. Et elle, avait atteint son but. Elle avait fait rêver l'homme auquel elle résistait depuis des semaines. Quelqu'un n'aurait pas dit que certains ont des malheurs, et d'autres, des obsessions ? Mais lesquels sont les plus à plaindre ? L'obsession peut parfois se mêlait à la folie, mais...n'en vaut elle pas le coup ?

* * *

><p>Premier OS. J'étais inspirée...bon j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête.<br>Reviews ? :)


End file.
